


High-Five for a One-Night-Stand

by Annemarie00



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, First Time, M/M, Minor Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., One Night Stands, One Shot, Roof Sex, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annemarie00/pseuds/Annemarie00
Summary: Three twenty-somethings going clubbing on one of the hottest days of the year, with the air outside not actually cooling the sweaty bodies down that are partying to the loud beat. The redhead had his eyes half closed as he enjoyed the music, trying to ignore random strangers' advances on the dancefloor. He wasn't up for stuff like that - meaningless physical contact wasn't his style. And yet seeing his two best friends make out made him realize that maybe he should give this a chance. And this is how he ended up high-fiving the bold brunette for a one-night-stand...“Hey, wanna hook up for a high five?”“Well… I was kind of on the way of going home…”“What better way to go home than with a hook-up?”





	High-Five for a One-Night-Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on Asianfanfics.com

Mark was on his way home from his waiter job at a small restaurant in the city center when he bumped into his best friend and roommate Jinyoung and his boyfriend Jaebum. The boy had been working all day and was now anticipating a mug of steaming hot decaffeinated coffee and then a good book before finally crashing in bed. The train station was packed and under normal circumstances he would have deemed it impossible to make out a single face in the mass of people, but there Jinyoung was, waving at him excitedly. The elder let out a sigh and waited for the people to finally leave the station and when the coast finally cleared, Jinyoung stormed towards him, leaving his baffled boyfriend behind, before Mark was tackled into a bone-crashing hug.  
“It’s so nice to meet you here.”, the black-haired male chirped as he slung his arm around Mark’s hips and he knew his after work plans had just been shattered to pieces. “Hi Jinyoung… You know…” He tried explaining his plans to peacefully leave for home, but the other had already started talking again, not giving a damn about what the elder had to say. Talk about respecting your hyungs.  
“… you’re coming right?” Jinyoung’s eyes appeared to be twice as big as usual as he proposed the idea of joining the couple at the local club and Mark found it difficult to refuse, especially considering Jinyoung would be resentful about this if the elder decided to decline. His feet were hurting like hell from all the time standing and walking, trying to smile at everyone, even at the super impolite lady with her twice-her-age husband, just for that extra tip he was hoping to get. Trying to get by, from a job that barely paid anything and having to live off the generosity of others wasn’t fun after all. Another glance into the younger’s eyes sold him and made him sigh before nodding in defeat. Sometimes he was sure he was too kind for this world.  
On their way to the club, Mark began to like the idea of a night out. He usually wasn’t a huge party person, especially because that required him to leave the house, which was a hassle in and of its own. However, it was Saturday night and sometimes you just had to be spontaneous, right? The first thing he noticed was how many people were standing in line waiting to get into the night club. The few times Jinyoung had dragged him out clubbing before, it had always been pretty empty in comparison to what he could see now. But the more the merrier, right?  
The bassy music was so loud that even screaming at each other on the dancefloors didn’t really get you far. The three boys found themselves in the middle of the crowd dancing their butts off to the beat. Mark had to admit that it did feel good to shake off the stress and thoughts that had been piling up all week and finally, for a single night, not think about anything else than singing along to the music completely off-key; a beer bottle in his right hand. It wasn’t that he was drunk, but the alcohol made him feel light-headed and for once he enjoyed this feeling. Don’t think about the bills that were still open; don’t think about finals that would be in a few weeks, don’t think about having to go to work again the next day in the afternoon.  
He would have forgotten about time and space entirely, if Jinyoung hadn’t started making out with his significant other right beside him. The other times the three had been out together, he had thought of himself as being a cockblock, or he had felt lonely, but at this point he was just disappointed nobody was paying attention to him at all.  
Watching a lovey-dovey couple was anything but fun, even though or especially because they were his best friends – he wasn’t so sure about that. Just when he was thinking about getting another drink, the atmosphere around the couple had changed completely. A few minutes ago, the two males had been kissing feverishly while now Jinyoung was shouting at the other male for an unknown reason, looking less than amused. The eldest was familiar with this kind of scenario already, as it did occur from time to time, but it was still a hassle every time, especially with Jinyoung being the most uncomfortable person to be around when angry.  
Due to the loud music, he had no idea what this misunderstanding was even about and when the black-haired took his hand pulling him out of the crowd his screamed: “We’re leaving!”, was barely understandable. Jaebum immediately tried to follow them, but was stopped by some drunk dude, which made it possible for the two of them to flee.  
“Ouch. You’re hurting me!”, Mark complained pulling his hand out of Jinyoung’s iron grip, rubbing the aching wrist. In the entrance room of the club, where the cloakroom and the restrooms where, it was possible to talk again. The redhead ran his hand through his hair, feeling his ears ringing because of the loud music from before.  
“I… uh… toilet.”, the black-haired managed to mumble before he ran for said place. The elder wasn’t so sure if that one simply needed to pee very urgently or if he was nauseous. Shaking his head, he decided that the other would be fine on his own and that he could wait for him outside. It was only a matter of time until Jaebum would find him, he told himself and went to leave through the front door.  
As he did so, he noticed a brunette boy standing next to the door who smiled at him brightly once they locked eyes. He lifted his hand to about the height of his head and just as Mark approached him the dude began to speak. “Hey, wanna hook up for a high five?”  
The addressed boy blinked in surprise and went to examine the other one. He had been hit on occasionally before, but usually that was on the dance floor when people, male and female alike, would dance up to him until he made it clear that he wasn’t interested. This was different, though. And, so he realized, this specific male was really attractive making him wonder why he was this desperate for sex. If he hadn’t been this baffled, he might even have considered the proposal, but for some reason he felt like he had been spontaneous enough for the night. Losing his virginity to some random stranger hadn’t been on his to-do list. The problem wasn’t the one-night-stand thing, or so he liked to think, but the fact that making decisions wasn’t his strength.  
“Well… I was kind of on the way of going home…”, he tried to get out of the situation, sounding at least a little cool and not just like the chicken he was. Plus, Jinyoung and him had planned to leave, right? He couldn’t possibly let him leave on his own in the middle of the night. But maybe Jaebum would make up with him and…  
“What better way to go home than with a hook-up?”, the seemingly desperate male offered again, a small smile playing on his lips. He didn’t even seem to be madly drunk either. This was a ‘little angel little devil’ situation, but the angel would win this time, right? The angel that sat on his right shoulder told him to take the safe way out, so walk away and get home like he had initially wanted to anyway. The devil, on the other hand, elaborated on how interesting such an encounter could be. And all the possibilities…  
And then again, wasn’t the brunette right? A night out was supposed to end with a good fuck…  
Since he had no idea what to say to this he just decided on walking on and leaving the club altogether. He would wait here for his bestie and then leave with him. Hopefully he hadn’t puked. Looking down the street into the direction of the train station he could make out a couple busy kissing each other dirty, while one of them was pressed against the wall of an apartment house. And he had just turned down the man offering sex. At second glance he was sure that these two boys were none other than Jinyoung and Jaebum. He briefly wondered how that was possible, since they hadn’t passed him by at the door and then… hadn’t they been fighting just minutes ago?  
And that was when he turned around and ran back into the club, passing the doorman who looked at him all weirded out, too taken aback to tell him he couldn’t reenter. Maybe he was still there…  
There he was, the handsome brunette, leaning against the wall possibly waiting for yet another person he could ask, but that wasn’t about to happen. The redhead was panting when he came to a stop in front of him, smiling lopsidedly. “Uh… still interested?” This time it was the other who needed a moment to process the situation before he lifted his hand again, to which Mark responded by high fiving him – the contract was signed.  
“I’m Jackson.”  
“Mark.”  
☼☼☼  
The redhead quickly realized that Jackson was the pragmatic type when it came to these things. The fact that he had come back after already declining the offer seemed to lead to the brunette wanting to make the boy more comfortable with him as a person first. They could still hear the catchy music from the space close to the exit and when the next song started Jackson smiled at Mark determinedly pulling him back into the crowd, back between the sweaty bodies, back to the booming bass.  
Mark had never been particularly good at dancing, but he had considered himself as being rhythmic. For the first half of the song he jammed mindlessly, enjoying the feeling once again, feeling good about himself for being out and about, the man for the night already close. After a while Jackson offered the other his hands indicating that he wanted them to dance as a couple and not anonymously on their own. Feeling adventurous like he had basically been all night, the boy accepted and was immediately twirled around like a prima ballerina only that he ended up in the man’s arms, Jackson standing behind him his arms wrapped around his waist lightly before he was twirled back into their original position. It was difficult for the boy to understand what the exact steps were of this dance with them ending up in a mess of arms more than once. One time it was him pulled into the brunette’s arms and bent back a little bit and one time it was Jackson spinning around under Mark’s arm. The only thing he knew was that he felt comfortable with the unusual attention, contrary to his previous experiences with random dance partners at the club.  
Jackson’s grip was never too firm, never constricting, but rather like a warm hug that felt good, because he could technically walk away whenever he wanted to. He did notice that they would get closer and closer over time but strangely he didn’t mind that. Being around the brunette made him feel happy. He was laughing out of happiness, the smile never leaving his lips as they danced to the music. The combined sensation of listening to music he loved, dancing and being around Jackson like that was mind-blowing. For once, he actually felt like a sexual being himself and not just like the awkward bystander he usually was. Jackson’s touches would linger around his body longer as the time went on until he whispered into Mark’s ear to follow him home.  
☼☼☼  
Mark was surprised at how quickly they had made it to Jackson’s apartment. He, himself, lived in the suburbs of the city and so getting home would take him at least an hour. After only a couple of minutes of walking the excited brunette pointed at a house entrance of an apartment building he couldn’t look up to the top without getting dizzy. They didn’t have the chance to talk much in the crowded, hence loud environment of the club, but maybe that was for the better, the redhead being awkward at small talk especially when he planned to get laid by the same dude. Jackson’s arm lay securely around his hipbones pulling the slightly taller male into his frame more. He could feel how muscular his suitor was and it excited Mark as much as it scared him. This was real, and it was about to happen.  
The two men took the elevator and when it took them up to right under the roof, Mark was happy that he didn’t have to walk up all the stairs by himself. Sometimes he questioned why people even lived higher up than the second floor when no elevator was available for them to use. Jackson opened the front door to his small attic apartment with the words: “Get yourself comfortable.”, as if he was actually meaning to make him stay for more than was inevitably about to happen.  
The apartment owner excused himself to make them some drinks while Mark was left alone and so he took it as an invitation to explore the cozy, yet slightly chaotic studio. The interior designer had done an outstanding work in planning because even though there weren’t any doors all ‘rooms’ were separated from each other through clever placing of walls. Aside from a spacious kitchen, he found a bathroom with a tub, the blue curtain pushed open to make him see the marble wall. Simple tiles were for infantry as it seemed. He also found a study and then was too shy to look into the master bedroom for more than a couple of seconds. At last, he discovered the entrance to the most beautiful view of Seoul he had ever seen. Quivering hands opened the glass door separating him from a roof top terrace, just big enough to fit a couple of chairs placed around a table and a comfortable-looking day bed. Even though the air-conditioning had saved him from the burning heat it had now, at this late or better said early point of the day, finally cooled down enough not to feel the beads of sweat running down your back and shins the moment you left the house. He shook his head around to feel the cooling air flow through his sweat-wet hair.  
It didn’t take long for Jackson to find him. By now Mark was leaning against the railing aware of how dangerous this could be, because the house was at least twenty stories high. Without him noticing the brunette placed the two cocktails he had made onto the table and approached the other from behind wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him back from the danger. Naturally, the redhead jumped but was held so firmly by the other male that his rapidly beating heart calmed down soon enough. “Don’t do that. It’s dangerous to lean over it.”, he scolded right into Mark’s ear, but his voice was soothing, maybe a little slurry from the alcohol, though its deepness causing a shiver to run down the taller’s spine.  
Jackson didn’t bother with the cocktails and instead pointed at different Seoul sights that were easy to spot from where they were standing. Then it was Mark’s turn to look for the outlines of buildings he knew and quickly they had mapped out the whole city- or at least what they could see of it. They found Namsan-Tower, Gyeongbokgung, Lotte World, made out the approximate direction of Myungdong or the place where Mark lived. They were laughing at the other’s obvious mistakes but that was part of the experience. Not even Jackson Wang was infallible.  
After some time, the host had motioned them towards the day bed sitting down on it himself before patting the spot beside him for Mark to sit down, which he did. It felt natural in this way, not forced or too quick but just the right pace for the two of them. Any other man would probably already have been impatient, expecting to have gotten off by this point, but not Jackson. Find it cliché or not, but when they lay down, both on their backs the brunette took the time to trace a star sign on the night sky, whispering into the redhead’s ear which one that was and what kind of meaning it held. It didn’t matter that neither of them actually had an idea about stars at all.  
What mattered were the tiny steps towards the finish line of a marathon, the last couple of pages to the ending of a book, the last minutes before Mark Tuan’s deflowering. He felt kisses all over his body. First faint and mostly unnoticeable as they pictured him out like a piece of art. Was this the night breeze caressing his hip bone or were it Jackson’s hands as he shed him from his clothes? Even though he had his eyes wide open he couldn’t differentiate between what he was really feeling and what he was imagining. People might say it was the alcohol in his system, but he was willing to believe it to be something else entirely.  
Nobody would hear the two boys touching each other. A lick at one male’s neck a grope at the other’s ass and low grunts were all mingling to one single feeling in Mark’s mind. He never knew it could feel so good to simply be caressed in specific places, but Jackson seemed to know which buttons to push to make him go crazy. Their kisses grew needier over time showing that both of them needed more than the mere body appreciation they were receiving at this point. Mark was willingly on the receiving end even though he was older, but then they hadn’t even talked about age anyway. It didn’t matter. So many things didn’t matter at this point.  
It didn’t matter that Mark was a virgin – he told Jackson gasping between kisses to his inner thigh and the brunette simply waved it off as if that meant nothing. “You’re gonna be fine.”, he had assured the boy. It didn’t matter that Mark had work the next day and he already knew he would have trouble walking from only a single digit pressing up his entrance. It didn’t matter that Jinyoung didn’t know where he was, because that one was probably busy receiving similar touches right now. And it didn’t matter that his back was burning when Jackson pushed his dick inside of him, as tears trickled down the redhead’s cheeks, because it was perfect this way.  
Their bodies were sticky as they moved in sync and the slight breeze couldn’t dry it quick enough before new sweat formed on their skin. However, Mark didn’t hate it. It felt so much like his night. Wanting to rush home and sleep, then be convinced to go clubbing. Being asked out by a stranger and declining the offer, then running back to him and consent to it anyway. The boy never had an exact picture in his mind as to how his first time was going to look like, but it certainly hadn’t been this. He never imagined to be taken by a handsome stranger on his roof top, his strong arms wrapped around him from behind as he was spooning him, powerful thrusts pushing into his heat. Jackson’s hands were free to roam over his skin like this, teasing his nipples until Mark would moan and then withdrawing them to tickle his collarbone. At some point the redhead had thrown his arm back, the limp now crossed around Jackson’s neck to keep him close and feel his kisses on his head and nape. He was shivering with each of the brunette’s movements the angle just right and yet not on the spot. The member brushed his sweet spot from time to time making him anticipate the next time it would happen. It was like a gamble and Mark just couldn’t wait to win the lottery yet again.  
That it wasn’t the lottery but merely lucky numbers, he came to realize as he neared his orgasm. He was crying out Jackson’s name as his body spasmed in the brunette’s hold in a silent plea to hold him tight which Jackson gladly did as Mark came all over his stomach. The younger’s thrusts became more urgent as the boy came, prolonging his orgasm and driving himself towards his own. Mere seconds later he came groaning out loudly. None of them could really keep it down, it seemed.  
For a while the redhead simply kept lying in his current position before he motioned and have Jackson’s softened length slip out of him. He turned around to look at the other again. Not knowing what he had to expect, he hid his face in the broad chest cowardly not wanting to face reality just yet. They enjoyed each other’s presence, the brunette’s fingers running through the red hair of his partner. “What made you change your mind, you know, to come with me?”  
Mark didn’t have a simple answer, hence his silence lasted for a couple of seconds before he tried to express what he had been feeling. “I came to the club with my two best friends. You have to understand: they are a couple and very… expressive.” Looking up and into Jackson’s eyes he found courage to continue speaking. “And that’s cool, but… ever since they got together… I don’t know. Have you ever felt invalid as a person? That’s how I felt. Inferior for my inexperience. I’ve never thought I’d lose my virginity to a random person…” He left out the part where he didn’t feel worthy of being desired thinking it might be too much to share. It still didn’t make sense to him how Jackson had chosen him out of all people, although they had vibed so well in all the ways possible.  
What Mark hadn’t expected was Jackson’s expression falling. The man looked at him devastated and the elder couldn’t really make out why. His arms went back around Mark’s waist as if making sure he wouldn’t disappear if he blinked one time too often.  
“Everyone needs to find confidence in themselves, Mark. We might need to find out more about ourselves to properly do that, but it is never a good idea to rely on another human being to feel complete. I can tell you how amazing you are. That you’re funny and easy to be around. That you look absolutely stunning. But you shouldn’t need my approval. We’re all different and in our difference, you can find beauty. I think you’re beautiful.”  
Their lips found each other again and they kissed lazily, the lip lock telling Mark so many additional things that weren’t so easy to put into words. They were hope, encouragement and a promise at the same time. Jackson Wang might not be the solution to Mark Tuan’s problems, but he certainly was a key figure in gaining self-confidence. The man was right about this. Mark had to stop comparing himself to other people and rely on a fictive future boyfriend who would make his life easier. He had come to realize that this boyfriend could only truly love him, if he as a person was well-developed. A character to fall in love with and worthy to be kept and cherished. Self-improvement wasn’t achieved through the brunette sweetheart, but he was the final stroke to make the redhead want to improve his self-confidence. For himself. And maybe then Jackson could also be more than just a meaningless one-night-stand…  
After having fallen asleep in each other’s arms, Jackson had offered Mark his phone number, because even though he might not be the solution, good things ought to be treasured.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies ~  
> As you can see this is my first work on AO3, as I have previously uploaded on AFF.  
> This may or may not be influenced by my own clubbing experiences, but mind you, I rejected 'Brunette's' offer for a high five. And this has gotten more serious than I intended it to be, but oh well xD


End file.
